


Feisty

by Elsa0806



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Tensión sexual, descripción, espero no les moleste la poquísima cantidad de diálogo lmao, mucha de ella, muchísimo de eso también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: Grimmjow jamás había visto a nadie que se sintiera tan seguro con su cuerpo como él; era algo innato, algo que nacía de años y años de auto convencimiento acerca de cómo tenía el mundo a sus pies con simplemente batir un párpado. Una existencia entera de asegurarse de ser el sueño húmedo de todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, fuera cual fuera su orientación sexual. Hasta que lo vio a él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, bien, aquí me tienen... posteando todos mis trabajos a la vez. Este problema con Amor Yaoi me está sacando de quicio y al parecer, voy a tener que mudar todos mis proyectos tanto a Fanfiction.net como a Archive Of Our Own.   
> ¿Me agrada la idea? No.   
> ¿Puedo hacer otra cosa? Tampoco.  
> ¡En fin!  
> Cuento con recordarles que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Quien hizo un pésimo trabajo con el final del manga, pero meh.  
> Recuerden también que los derechos del anime están registrados bajo el nombre del estudio Pierrot.  
> La canción que usé para este one shot se llama Feisty y es de Jhameel. Para que busquen la letra en español (si es que la encuentran, porque no pude encontrar una sola traducción decente :'v).  
> Espero sus kudos y comentarios ;)

Grimmjow se empinó el corto de tequila sin siquiera mirar la sal y el gajo de limón, cortado limpiamente, delicadamente ubicados junto a su brazo derecho. Añoraba el dulce escozor del licor puro bajando por su garganta, calentando su estómago como fuego explotando en su interior. Había sido un día duro de trabajo, como si su jefe hubiese decidido darle carga extra solamente por ser viernes.

El amargo sabor del alcohol apenas se dejó sentir en sus papilas gustativas mientras lo empujaba directamente hacia el fondo de su garganta, evitando por todos los medios que el líquido le tocara la lengua. Aún así, compuso una mueca ante la sensación del tequila bajando, como si le hubiese dado un trago a un café hirviendo; de todos modos, el café no se habría sentido de esa forma, hormigueando en la punta de sus dedos y en sus muslos.

— ¿Cuántos de esos vas a tomarte?—inquirió a su lado un alto hombre de pelo negro como las alas de un cuervo. Grimmjow le dedicó una fija mirada de sus ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros. Era su quinto shot, y alguna parte de su cerebro intentaba recordarle que la resaca por tequila era una de las peores—. Día duro, ¿huh?

—Y que lo digas—contestó con la voz ronca, tanto por el licor como por tener que gritar para poder hacerse oír por sobre la palpitante música que venía desde los amplificadores del club.

Se giró sobre el taburete, directamente hacia la pista de baile. El aire estaba inundado del aroma del cigarrillo, del olor a marihuana, columnas de humo girando como delicados tornados a través de las luces de colores. La iluminación convertía el interior del lugar en un extraño país de las hadas, iluminando las extremidades sudorosas de la multitud en ácidos y fluorescentes colores que cambiaban según el compás de cualquiera que fuera la canción que sonaba en esos momentos. Haces de luz, como punteros láser, atravesaban de vez en cuando la atmósfera viciada por sobre las cabezas de los bailarines, que se movían como una uniforme masa, como si fueran uno solo; un enorme monstruo girando sobre sí mismo como la lava de una lámpara, como mercurio cediendo bajo el toque de una vara para luego volver a su lugar.

Grimmjow sintió una inyección de adrenalina directo a su torrente sanguíneo; el alcohol palpitaba suavemente a través de su sistema. Se sentía extrañamente liviano, con la cabeza ligera y los pies luchando por dirigirse a la pista donde la gente bailaba. Inhaló hondo por la nariz, deleitándose del aroma que lo rodeaba: cigarrillo, clavo, sudor, limón, licor y perfumes variados. Olía a humanidad, olía a vida. Como la llama de una vela que se ve amplificada por un rocío de aerosol, el peli azul sintió que su energía se renovaba, nacía de alguna parte de su interior.

—Nnoitra—dijo, finalmente, dejando volteado el pequeño vaso de shot sobre la madera brillante de la barra—. Creo que voy a bailar.

Escuchó la carcajada contenida de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarla. Sí, Nnoitra podía quedarse al lado de la barra esperando a que su novia regresara del baño, aburrido como una ostra, pero Grimmjow tenía otras ideas en mente. Deseaba el ardor de los músculos por la mañana luego de bailar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Anhelaba el sudor pegándole la camiseta a la espalda y el cabello a las sienes y la nuca, envuelto por la masa danzante que se movía a unos metros de él.

Se levantó de su taburete con un lánguido y elegante movimiento, deslizándose por el suelo con la sutileza de un gato caminando por la parte superior de un muro. Atrajo un par de miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, y una sonrisa de medio lado se dejó ver en su rostro, el lado izquierdo de su boca contrayéndose para mostrar unos afilados y blancos caninos, como perlas mortíferas perfectamente alineadas. Grimmjow se sentía muy orgulloso de su boca. De su rostro, técnicamente. En realidad, se sentía orgulloso de todo su cuerpo; fibroso, formado y con un aspecto felino de rapidez y flexibilidad. Espaldas anchas que se unían a unas sorprendentemente angostas caderas, piernas largas y torneadas que se unían a unos glúteos firmes y bien cuidados.

Al final del día, Grimmjow siempre podía decir que su cuerpo completo llamaba la atención, incluso aunque supiera que el rasgo más atrayente era su cabello, de color azul bebé como el algodón de azúcar, casualmente echado hacia atrás y al costado, unos cuantos mechones porfiados cayendo sobre su frente broncínea, guiando las miradas directamente a las piscinas de azul que eran sus ojos.

Grimmjow jamás había visto a nadie que se sintiera tan seguro con su cuerpo como él; era algo innato, algo que nacía de años y años de auto convencimiento acerca de cómo tenía el mundo a sus pies con simplemente batir un párpado. Una existencia entera de asegurarse de ser el sueño húmedo de todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, fuera cual fuera su orientación sexual.

Hasta que lo vio a _él_.

El grave trasfondo de la nueva canción retumbó en el centro de su pecho mientras lo observaba, a medio camino de una larga zancada. Lo vio mientras él se deslizaba con la gracilidad de un bailarín experto, separando a la multitud en dos igual que Moisés ante el Mar Rojo. Todos los ojos que antes habían estado en Grimmjow se giraron al extraño, parado con la postura completamente relajada y confiada al centro de la pista de baile.

Movía la cabeza al son de la música, separando los labios al compás de la letra. Deslumbrado por la criatura en medio de la pista, al igual que el resto del pub, Grimmjow no se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia la multitud, moviéndose entre ella como una serpiente, culebreando entre los cuerpos hasta alcanzar el frente del círculo que le rodeaba.

Se sorprendió por su altura; era un par de centímetros más bajo que él. Grimmjow calculó que quizás medía un metro ochenta o quizás menos, aunque el hecho de no ser tan alto como él no le quitaba absolutamente nada de ese atrayente brillo que parecía atraerlos a todos igual que una polilla se siente atraída por el fuego.

La piel sudorosa del extraño parecía tener un perfecto color cobrizo, como besada delicadamente por el sol. Le recordó a Grimmjow a esos modelos californianos con la piel tostada y los cabellos y pestañas desteñidos por la constante exposición a la luz solar. Bajo la cambiante iluminación del centro nocturno, sin embargo, perdió casi de inmediato el exacto color de la piel del extraño, sintiendo su pérdida como si le hubiesen arrancado un órgano vital de un tirón.

Tenía cuerpo de nadador; músculos flexibles, estilizados y perfectamente proporcionados a su altura, su espalda ancha (aunque no tanto como la de Grimmjow) afirmando la camiseta de manera que a medida que bajaba por sus costillas, la tela insinuaba una cintura y unas caderas angostas, la línea de un oblicuo dejándose ver allí donde la camiseta negra se le había levantado por sobre la cinturilla del vaquero. Vaqueros que, para Grimmjow, eran un crimen contra la decencia, tan ajustados que se preguntó cómo diablos se los había subido por esas piernas pecaminosamente largas y torneadas.

Y entonces se fijó en su rostro, y estuvo completamente seguro que de existir los ángeles, un rostro como aquel debía ser envidiado por todos y cada uno de ellos.

La estructura ósea de su cara estaba cincelada delicadamente, sin perder por ello ni un ápice de hombría. Pómulos altos y definidos, una nariz recta y proporcionada a sus ojos almendrados, ligeramente rasgados, de un profundo marrón. Una mandíbula delicadamente fuerte (incluso aunque aquello fuera una contradicción semántica), terminando como un triángulo bajo una boca de labios llenos y sonrosados, húmedos por la lengua que acababa de deslizarse sobre la piel.

El desordenado cabello era de un color naranjo intenso, como fuego. Grimmjow se imaginó que todo él estaba envuelto en llamas, como un engañoso fuego fatuo que crecía y crecía hasta convertirse en una columna de llamas que dejaba devastación a su paso. Casi esperó ver marcas de tizne allí dónde él pisaba, marcando para siempre el suelo bajo sus pies como suyo y de nadie más.

Comenzó a moverse entonces, como una serpiente, como una tela fluida que se mueve sigilosamente al son del viento. Sus caderas, envueltas en los vaqueros y tres cinturones de cuero muy delgado de estilo punk iban de adelante hacia atrás, su abdomen ondulando bajo la camiseta.

Se preguntó si acaso el extraño se veía tan bien sin la ropa como con ella. Nada podía verse tan atrayente, tan libidinosamente hermoso y perder todo su encanto al dejarlo al desnudo. Se imaginó corriendo los dedos por sus costillas, por los prominentes huesos de sus caderas y presionando sus pulgares en las líneas de Adonis que fueron completamente visibles cuando él alzó los brazos, la camiseta levantándose y dejando ver una plana extensión de estómago y la definición de unos abdominales suavemente marcados.

Decir que a Grimmjow se le hizo la boca agua habría sido quitarle importancia al asunto. Jamás en su vida había visto nada tan avasalladoramente bello, tan primitivamente sensual, y aún así, tan elegante como porcelana china.

Los ojos del extraño se abrieron (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y se clavaron en Grimmjow. Sintió su mirada como una caricia furtiva, y casi sintió que se sonrojaba.

 

 _Tell me what the beat says_  
Check you from the back  
I can tell that you're vibin' from the way that you move   
I sneak a glance now you're walking right past  
Pardon me, miss, don't mean to be so rude, I'm loving how you dance

Una sonrisa se le ladeó en los labios, como un ángel caído a punto de hacer arder el mundo solamente por el placer de verlo quemarse. Grimmjow se dijo que podía morir feliz si esa mirada traviesa, si esa sonrisa infantilmente pícara, seguía allí mientras consumía la existencia hasta sus cimientos.

Él alzó una mano, llamándolo con el dedo índice. Fue como si Grimmjow se hubiese convertido en una marioneta y el muchacho en su titiritero, tirando de los hilos invisibles que sostenían sus extremidades para llevarlo directamente hacia él. Hipnotizado, Grimmjow avanzó por el espacio vacío, sintiendo las miradas de la multitud como un millar de agujas calientes enterrándose de manera discordante en su nuca.

Pero las ignoró. Se deslizó hacia él, con esa elegancia felina innata, sus ojos fijos en el chico que sonreía como si hubiese obtenido exactamente lo que quería para Navidad.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él, alargó las manos y las cerró en puños en su camiseta. Sus manos eran más fuertes de lo que se veían desde lejos, como una presa de hierro que lo mantenía en su lugar. El extraño olía a jabón, a sudor, a algo ligeramente especiado que le hizo agua la boca. Sintió el calor irradiando de él, impregnándose en su propia piel, y decidió que no podía quedarse atrás y dejar que el muchacho lo convirtiera en un desastre babeante. Sabía perfectamente que podía provocarle exactamente lo mismo que sentía en ese momento, ese deseo que quemaba como fuego a través de sus venas y amenazaba con carbonizarlo hasta el alma.

Las manos de Grimmjow reaccionaron casi por cuenta propia, sus dedos aferrándose a las caderas del extraño y girándolo sobre sus pies. Oyó el sonidito de sorpresa que salió de sus labios, como una exclamación ahogada, un sonido ronco que mandó corrientes eléctricas por todo su sistema. La espalda del muchacho encajaba perfectamente contra su pecho, sus caderas rozando sus glúteos cada vez que se movían al son de la música.

El peli naranja le lanzó una coqueta mirada de reojo, volteándose ligeramente a verlo por sobre el hombro. Grimmjow se encontró fascinado por su cuello; las puntas de su cabello rozaban el inicio de su espalda, haciéndolo lucir aún más estilizado.

Tenía unas pestañas sorprendentemente largas, la clase de pestañas que las chicas morían por tener y que los muchachos realmente no apreciaban. Sin embargo, se dijo Grimmjow, el extraño sí que sabía cómo darle uso a todos y cada uno de los folículos que coronaban sus párpados, todos ellos armas letales que podrían haber llevado al hombre más fuerte a sus rodillas con simplemente batirlas un par de veces.

Un contacto cálido y sorprendentemente suave, ligero como una pluma, hizo que Grimmjow se sobresaltara y tuviera que detener el bote que lo habría hecho perder toda el aura seductora. Las manos del extraño estaban sobre las suyas, dedos delgados, largos y elegantes como los de un pianista empujando suavemente los suyos, inmiscuyéndose entre ellos para entrelazarlos. Demasiado sorprendido para hacer alguna otra cosa, Grimmjow separó los dedos, dándole al chico perfecta libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Él soltó una risita. Incluso a través del atronador bajo de la canción que latía como un gigantesco corazón, Grimmjow fue capaz de oírla. Era clara y repiqueteaba como un cascabel, la clase de risa que suelta un niño antes de hacer una travesura de la que sabe saldrá completamente ileso. La clase de risita que un elfo maléfico soltaría antes de llevar a alguien directamente a un precipicio.

Como estaban las cosas, se encontró pensando el peli azul, se dejaría caer del borde del precipicio con toda la felicidad del mundo si eso significaba pasar un par de momentos más aferrado a su cintura, como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla en medio del mar.

Pero el extraño tenía otras ideas; se desasió de él con un fluido movimiento, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dividiendo su rostro en dos, sus ojos brillando como joyas cargadas de malicia. Fijos en él, pudo notar que aquellos irises eran más bien de color canela, pequeñas manchas doradas jaspeando alrededor de la pupila como oro revelándose contra tierra fértil.

—Ha sido divertido—dijo él entonces, su voz sedosa y grave. Era suave y varonil, como la caricia de la seda contra su piel. Acariciaba las sílabas con la lengua con tanta experticia que Grimmjow no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué otras cosas podría usarla tan elegantemente—. Gracias por el buen rato.

—Espera—soltó, parpadeando sorprendido. Le costó sacudirse del hechizo deslumbrante que el peli naranja tenía en él, sobre todo con esos dos hermosos ojos marrones clavados en él como si quisiera ver a través de su piel, sus huesos y su existencia misma—. ¿Qué…?

 

 _I say ah_  
Are you coming back to me  
It's a disatrophe  
Like come on, are you really feeling apathy  
I got the moves, make you come on running after me

—Nos vemos—se carcajeó el joven, dedicándole una despedida con los dedos, desapareciendo entre la multitud como si se camuflara directamente con las demás personas. Momentáneamente anonadado, Grimmjow solamente atinó a notar que esta vez, nadie en la muchedumbre se apartó para dejarle pasar. Fue como si simplemente se fundiera con la multitud.

Estuvo a punto de exclamar su nombre, solamente para darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba aquel extraño. No sabía su nombre, su edad, de dónde era. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de él, no tenía ni la más remota idea de si realmente había existido… pero ahí estaba la atracción, como un imán que arrastraba esquirlas de hierro por un papel. Inevitable, inexorable, inmutable como la gravedad.

Frunció el ceño y dejó salir una maldición entre dientes. Parecía que el mundo quería vengarse de él; aquello era el karma volviendo a morderlo en el trasero por todas aquellas veces que hizo exactamente lo mismo con alguien más. Tenía que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que apestaba a cien mil kilos de mierda.

Por un momento, se sintió completamente rechazado, su autoestima revolcándose en los trozos astillados de su seguridad. Pero fue solamente un momento, un mísero segundo, antes de decidir que él no era como las personas que solía embaucar. Él era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, y todo lo que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez anhelaba, se le otorgaba.

Y ahora mismo, anhelaba al muchacho de cabello naranjo, al muchacho que parecía un fuego fatuo hecho piel, huesos, carne y puro sex appeal.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de un par de mujeres muy cercanas a él en la multitud. Podía sentir cómo seguían sus movimientos con los ojos, brillantes como los de un gato en la noche mientras lo observaban fijamente. En otra situación, en otra vida, Grimmjow se habría sentido halagado. En esa situación, en esa vida, se sintió frustrado y ligeramente aterrado.

Lo primero en su lista era encontrar a aquel muchacho. No sería difícil encontrarlo sabiendo que todo él destacaba entre el resto de la multitud, que palidecía a su lado, igual que un artista que le da el enfoque a un solo personaje y dibuja a sus acompañantes en el cuadro como figuras sin vida, planas, pálidas y grisáceas, sin atractivo aparente. El chico hacía que todo lo demás se viera aburrido, carente de vida, igual que óleo deslavado por años y años de agua corriendo sobre él.

Inició su camino entre la masa de miembros, cabello y sudor, culebreando entre los individuos que la componían. Se imaginó que debía verse igual a un perro perdiguero marcando la presa, todo él hombros rectos, firmes y paso seguro. Atraía miradas, pero se sentía compelido a ignorarlas. No podía ponerles atención; no _quería_ ponerles atención.

La multitud se fue dispersando a medida que alcanzaba los bordes; ya no sentía la opresión de un codo contra su espalda, de un muslo contra el suyo o de un rostro demasiado cerca de su pecho. Pudo respirar por fin (técnicamente), inhalando profundo el aún viciado aire del bar.

La parte trasera del lugar estaba plagada de mesas, las desnudas paredes de ladrillo y cemento luciendo macabramente oscuras bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Si miraba con suficiente atención, entrecerrando solo un poco los ojos, Grimmjow casi podía imaginarse lúgubres manchas de sangre repartidas por los muros, en agudos y escalofriantes ángulos.

Sin embargo, no fue la ilusión óptica lo que llamó su atención, sino la escalera de fierro negro que corría pegada a la pared. Los peldaños eran delgados, dando la sensación de poder romperse en cualquier momento bajo el más mínimo peso, la baranda compuesta de retorcidas barras de metal, demasiado delgadas para ser realmente alguna clase de soporte. Flores de metal, tan negras como el resto de la estructura, estaban soldadas a los barrotes, dándole un aspecto más sofisticado del que en realidad tenía.

Sus ojos siguieron el camino de la escalera hasta el segundo piso; sabía que el club tenía más de una planta. La cosa era que nunca se había interesado en ella. No hasta ese momento, claro está.

La baranda continuaba hasta rodear el borde del segundo piso, puesto de tal forma sobre el primero que todo él se transformaba en un enorme balcón desde donde se podía ver toda la pista de baile, la barra, la salida e incluso las puertas de los baños. Se podía ver otra masa uniforme de personas bailando allí también, con las mismas luces de discoteca girando al son de la música y unas cuantas bolas de espejos colgadas aquí y allá para amplificar la iluminación.

Pero no era eso lo que él miraba; lo que Grimmjow miraba era al muchacho con aspecto aburrido que apoyaba los antebrazos en la baranda de aparentemente delicado metal, inclinado hacia delante. Sostenía un vaso con alguna bebida que Grimmjow no alcanzó a identificar, pero que apostó era whiskey. Aquel sensual extraño parecía la clase de persona que tomaba whiskey, caros brebajes de más de cuarenta años de añejamiento, confinados por décadas en las maderas más finas.

 

_Cause baby, oh my, well it's unfair_

_Looking like that, make a gentleman stare_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Feisty!_

 

No se dio ni cuenta cuando comenzó a subir la escalera. Solamente lo notó cuando su cabeza le hizo saber que, ante su sorpresa, la estructura no se tambaleaba ni amenazaba con ceder bajo sus pies. Se afirmó de la baranda, esperando de alguna forma que esta cediera bajo la presión, pero parecía tan firme como cualquier cosa construida en concreto.

Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, el peli azul subió como una saeta hasta el segundo piso, con un jadeo raspándole la garganta. Sentía la necesidad acuciante de volver a presionarse contra el extraño, contra aquella criatura pecaminosa que seguramente se había arrastrado fuera de su propio infierno personal.

Porque parecía realmente hecho para hacerlo caer de la gracia, directamente en los brazos del averno.

Lo localizó a unos veinte metros, con su rostro pensativo. Se preguntó qué se sentiría poder dibujar algo tan bello; pincelar el borde afilado y atractivo de su mandíbula, el músculo de su cuello que descendía en picado hacia un par de afiladas clavículas que parecían ser capaces de cortar a cualquier que se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre ellas. Se preguntó qué se sentiría poder registrar la forma en la que su cabello atrapaba la luz y la soltaba en nuevos colores, colores nunca antes vistos. Se preguntó cómo podría atrapar la mirada traviesa, la mirada pícara y malévola en sus ojos, y plasmarla con perfección en un papel.

¿Era eso siquiera posible?

Se deslizó hacia él. Se sentía irremediablemente atraído por el extraño, como si fuera la gravedad misma que lo atrapaba y lo seducía. Por lo general era Grimmjow el que se encontraba en el lugar del extraño, atrayendo a incautos que se enamoraban de él por una noche. Pero ahora… ahora todo se había puesto patas para arriba. El karma finalmente lo había encontrado, y por primera vez en su vida, iba a recibirlo con los brazos bien abiertos.

Se encontró deseando jugar al gato y al ratón. Él sería quien el extraño quisiera que fuera. Podía ser el gato, podía ser el ratón. El cazador o la presa. Aquello daba lo mismo. Deseaba la adrenalina de la persecución, y se preguntó si acaso así era como se sentían los drogadictos cuando probaban su veneno por primera vez. Deseando de inmediato otra dosis.

 

 _Show me how you work, love_  
You make it hot  
Make it last, make it feel like  
I don't even need to think hard  
After that, girl, I'm never going back  
I'm addicted to the way that you can love me and then walk on

 

Se detuvo un momento, sopesando la idea de acercarse directamente o simplemente hacerle saber que estaba allí. Decidió por lo último; lo que menos quería era que el muchacho se sobresaltara y dejara caer el vaso con su bebida. No era que le preocuparan las personas en el primer piso (bien podría gritar «¡Gerónimo!» y avisar de esa forma que había algo cayendo directamente sobre la cabeza de alguien), era más bien alguna clase de simpatía hacia la idea de odiar perder una bebida.

Inhaló profundo, dando un par de zancadas y ubicándose junto a él. Apoyó los antebrazos en la baranda, imitando su posición, y ganándose una mirada sorprendida. El extraño alzó las cejas, sus dedos tensándose alrededor del inmaculado cristal. Desde esa distancia, Grimmjow se sintió satisfecho de comprobar que el licor ambarino en el vaso era realmente whiskey.

— ¿Qué estás…?—comenzó el muchacho, con su sedosa y atrayente voz ligeramente rota por la sorpresa. Tartamudeó un par de palabras inteligibles, farfullando en voz baja antes de recuperar la compostura—. Escucha, amigo, lamento si tuviste la idea equivocada, pero no…

—Me imagino que haces esto todo el tiempo—lo interrumpió Grimmjow, sonriéndole de medio lado. Le sorprendió notar el carmín que se alzó en las mejillas del peli naranja al sonreír—. Vas, te acercas a un extraño, lo llevas a la pista de baile. Lo haces sentir como si estuviera volando muy arriba por el cielo, solamente para luego hacerle saber que no es nada más ni nada menos que Ícaro, volando muy cerca del sol.

El peli naranja entornó sus ojos en él, analizando a profundidad la expresión calmada de Grimmjow.

—No parece como si estuvieras enojado—puntualizó, tentativamente.

—No tengo moral para hacerlo—contestó el peli azul, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hago exactamente lo mismo. Creo que fuiste simplemente el karma.

Lo observó nuevamente. De cerca, el joven parecía incluso más joven. Con el cabello naranjo rizado en las sienes y las patillas, pegándose a su piel por el sudor. Con el rostro expresando tanta alerta que parecía un gato a punto de saltar sobre una presa.

Era realmente glorioso, se dijo Grimmjow, sintiéndose sobrecogido ante su presencia.

 

_My baby, oh my, well it's unfair_

_Looking like that, make a gentleman care_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Feisty!_

Él simplemente alzó las cejas, mirándolo largamente. Grimmjow casi creyó poder ver los engranajes girando dentro de su cabeza mientras una batalla campal parecía librarse tras sus ojos. Finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota, el extraño le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara:

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo—se presentó.

Grimmjow se lo quedó viendo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Ichigo? ¿Como la jodida fruta? ¿Como una _fresa_?

— ¿ _Ichigo_?—repitió, lentamente. No iba a admitir jamás en voz alta que la sensación del nombre del muchacho en su lengua era una de las cosas más eróticas que había experimentado—. ¿Es en serio?

Con una risita cansada, el muchacho dejó salir un bufido. Pudo oír su frustración, y verla escrita en sus facciones.

—No eres el primero en notarlo—replicó, retirando su mano. Inmediatamente, Grimmjow se arrepintió de su actitud—. El kanji que representa mi nombre significa «el protector». Por otro lado, creo que mi padre solamente quería joderme la vida.

Grimmjow dejó salir una carcajada; el muchacho, Ichigo, parecía perfectamente resignado a su destino.

Esta vez, fue su turno de tenderle la mano y esperar a que se la estrechara:

—Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—se presentó, dejando caer su voz una octava. El sonido fue ronco y aterciopelado, pecado puro flotando en el espacio privado que sin fijarse habían creado a su alrededor; una tensa y sofocante burbuja cargada de tensión sexual.

—Un placer, _Grimmjow_ —contestó Ichigo, estrechando su mano sin titubear.

El calor de su palma fue como una inyección de sangre muy caliente tanto a su cerebro como a su pelvis. Una corriente eléctrica le erizó los nervios, como las púas de un puerco espín a punto de atacar, dejándolo sin resuello y con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

Algo en los ojos de Ichigo le dijo que no había sido el único que había sentido la descarga de adrenalina al tocarse sus manos. Se había sentido igual que una llama, devorando todo a su paso.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por dejar ir al otro. Se sostuvieron así, a la distancia de sus brazos unidos, mirándose a los ojos como si alguno quisiera ganar la silenciosa batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre ellos. Grimmjow se dedicó a desafiarlo, a tentarlo, a hacerle saber que si quería una probada de él, lo único que tenía que hacer era preguntarle. Pudo ver en los ojos marrones de Ichigo que lo desafiaba a siquiera _intentar_ doblegarlo; le estaba retando a hacerle desearlo.

Y, oh, cuánto amaba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez un buen reto.

Se inclinó hacia delante, deleitándose con el nuevo aroma que acompañaba a Ichigo. Al jabón, el sudor y una especia que no era capaz de identificar, se le unía el ahumado aroma del whiskey caro, con ligeras trazas de madera y frutos secos. Olía de maravilla, se dijo, mientras invadía discretamente su espacio personal.

Si Ichigo notó la invasión de su metro cuadrado, desde luego Grimmjow fue incapaz de saberlo. Lo siguió con la mirada, observándolo atentamente mientras se deslizaba elegantemente hacia él. El peli naranja simplemente sonrió, igual de brillante que el sol, deslumbrándolo momentáneamente.

—Así que—comenzó Ichigo, desasiéndose por fin del agarre de Grimmjow. Lo hizo con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado al toque de los extraños, como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía—, ¿pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

— ¿Estás preguntándome si vengo seguido?

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro como exhalación, tan rápida que Grimmjow no estuvo seguro de haberla visto realmente.

—Puede ser. Puede que no—se encogió de hombros, agitando con delicadeza el líquido ambarino dentro de su vaso—. En cualquier caso, sería bueno saberlo.

— ¿El qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso en este bar?—inquirió el peli azul, soltando una risita.

—Pero claro, Grimmjow—fingió escandalizarse él, cejas alzadas tan alto en su frente que casi tocaron la línea de su cabello. Por entre los mechones naranjos y desordenados que caían sobre su frente, los ojos castaños de Ichigo brillaron cargados de malicia—. ¿Qué tendría de divertido volver a aparecer en este lugar si ninguna presa luce como tú?

Repentinamente excitado, Grimmjow se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndoselo inútilmente. Sentía la garganta seca como vidrio caliente, seca como la arena en el desierto del Sahara. Se preguntó si podía morir de deshidratación por babearse la camiseta en exceso.

Sus ojos descendieron por el torneado y flexible cuerpo de Ichigo, notando sorprendido que había estado meciéndose imperceptiblemente al ritmo de la música.

 

 _Oh my and I'm on fire_  
Oh my body's burning up  
Oh my god the way you work  
Those hips, those thighs, your lips, your body go

— ¿Yo soy la presa ahora, eh?—dijo por fin, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que su voz no iba a romperse patéticamente. Sentía su sangre decantando hacia un solo lugar posible, los pantalones vaqueros sintiéndose repentinamente ajustados e incómodos. Todo en Ichigo era como salido de sus fantasías más rebuscadas, las más eróticas, las que siempre lo obligaban a jadear por aire y gemir por lo bajo—. Nunca había estado en esa posición—admitió, casi a regañadientes.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada; un sonido sensual y peligroso como un escalpelo goteando chocolate derretido.

—Bueno, pues acabas de ser puesto en ella—replicó, todo él sonrisas angelicales y ojos que estaban a punto de enviarlo al infierno. Como si él hubiese querido resistirse—. Te estuve observando desde que entraste al club, con la muchacha de cabello verde y ese alto tipo con aspecto de espantapájaros.

Parpadeando, demasiado sorprendido para decir nada, Grimmjow simplemente se dedicó a ver cómo Ichigo se llevaba el borde del vaso de cristal a la boca. Su labio inferior presionó contra la pared externa del vaso, su lengua ubicándose justo al filo del cristal mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hipnotizado por el líquido fluyendo desde el vaso hacia la boca de Ichigo, Grimmjow se vio demasiado atrapado en el movimiento como para dejar de mirar, incluso aunque sabía que era de pésima educación que lo viera tan fijamente. Sin embargo, Ichigo apenas pareció notarlo cuando bajó el vaso ya vacío, alejándolo de su boca, y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. Recogió las últimas gotas de whiskey, relamiéndose como un gato que acaba de zamparse un enorme trozo de salmón fresco.

—Cielos, cielos, Grimmjow—rió, suavemente, mientras le clavaba una mirada atenta a su vaso vacío—. ¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?

Grimmjow parpadeó. El sonido de su voz lo atrajo desde las profundidades de su libido y lo dejó flotando en la superficie, igual que un barco que recoge su ancla antes de salir del puerto.

Sonriendo de medio lado, el peli azul se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. La sorpresa inundó los ojos del joven, como si no hubiese esperado que su rostro estuviera a tan pocos centímetros del de Grimmjow tan rápido. Jaegerjaquez se encontró a sí mismo maravillado por la forma en la que su cara se reflejaba en los irises marrones de Kurosaki, dos espejos límpidos y llenos de eróticas promesas.

—Estaba pensando en mentirte—masculló, lenta y deliberadamente. Sabía lo que su voz podía hacerle a las personas, pero aún así sintió cierta cantidad de triunfo cuando vio el estremecimiento que descendió por la columna vertebral del chico—, pero veo que no tiene sentido alguno.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—dejó salir Ichigo, sonando un poquitín falto de aliento.

—No—Grimmjow negó con la cabeza, disfrutando de la repentina confusión en su mirada—. Eso es un «demonios, _sí_ »

 

 _Oh, I'm misbehaving_  
Tell me where you're going darling  
You must be my savior  
Free me of my yearning darling

  
La sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta en su rostro. Pero incluso cuando Grimmjow esperaba alguna clase de movimiento, no esperó que Ichigo fuera directamente a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, tirando de él hacia la multitud.

Pensó que quizás quería bailar. No iba a negarse a tener de nuevo a Ichigo ondulando a su alrededor en el baile más parecido al sexo que había visto en toda su vida. Era simplemente una locura el solo pensar en una cosa como esa; era lo que había estado buscando desde el momento en el que decidió seguirlo.

Pero Ichigo pasó de la pista de baile. Se deshizo de su vaso vacío en la barra, muy parecida a la del primer piso, solamente que con menos personal tras ella y más pequeña. Le pareció ver que las personas lo seguían con la mirada, a él o a Ichigo, no tenía ni idea. La cosa era que se los comían con los ojos, observándolos a ambos igual que lo haría un perro hambriento a un enorme trozo de filete de primera calidad.

Sonrió de medio lado, siendo aún guiado por el muchacho. Serpenteaba entre la multitud con la habilidad de quien ha hecho lo mismo centenares de veces, moviéndose con tanta elegancia como Grimmjow. Evitaba las extremidades naciendo de la muchedumbre, evitaba a las personas que se cruzaban. Se movía como si navegara desde las cabezas de la multitud, mirándolo todo desde una perspectiva superior.

Solamente al llegar al borde contrario de la pista de baile, donde parejas de distintas orientaciones sexuales se habían tomado el muro del fondo para darse el lote en distintos grados, fue que Grimmjow notó las intenciones del peli naranja.

Las puertas de los baños surgieron desde el suelo de concreto, como un árbol creciendo a cámara súper rápida. Casi creyó que iba a chocarse contra la madera azul con bordes enchapados en metal pulido, remaches plateados uniendo metal y madera. La pintura azul se desconchaba alrededor de la manija metálica, brillante y con tantos rayones que era imposible ver un reflejo sin distorsión en los planos del artefacto.

Un letrero redondo de color blanco mostraba un sobrio muñequito negro que simbolizaba «varones».

La garganta de Grimmjow se secó. Tragó saliva, pero solamente logró apretar más aún el nudo que le impedía respirar con libertad.

Ichigo empujó la puerta batiente con el hombro, destilando seguridad y confianza por todos lados. Grimmjow no pudo evitar preguntarse las veces en las que el peli naranja había hecho exactamente lo mismo, con otros extraños, en el mismo lugar.

Por alguna razón, ese tren de pensamiento no hizo nada para aplacar el fuego que corría en sus venas y decantaba en su entrepierna. Sentía los pantalones como si estuvieran a punto de reventar, la fricción de caminar mandando oleadas de frustrante placer por sus nervios.

El baño era un espacio amplio, con tres cubículos pintados de azul, tres lavamanos y dos urinales puestos en la pared a la derecha de la puerta. Los azulejos de las paredes eran de un engañoso color crema, como un blanco desvaído que va tomando otra tonalidad con el tiempo, las baldosas del suelo de un rojo ladrillo que no le quitaba importancia al techo de espuma gruesa de poliestireno, un par de cuadros  lo suficientemente maltratados como para que se viera el cableado eléctrico que iluminaba el lugar con la dura luz fría de los fluorescentes.

La música latía en el suelo, en las paredes y en el interior del pecho de Grimmjow mientras se dejaba arrastrar a una de las cabinas. Ichigo abrió la puerta, sin darle la espalda, simplemente moviendo su mano como si se supiera el lugar de memoria.

La privacidad que rodeó a Grimmjow cuando el muchacho empujó la puerta tras de sí y echó el cerrojo fue abrumadora. Ahora solamente estaban Ichigo y él, solos en la pequeña burbuja llena de tensión sexual y calor, con demasiada ropa para el gusto de cualquiera de los dos.

Su espalda dio contra la madera del cubículo con un sonido sordo, quitándole el aire de los pulmones, mientras los suaves labios de Ichigo se presionaban contra los de él. Sabía a chocolate y a whiskey, abrumador y seductor, haciendo que su cabeza girara en un remolino de sensaciones que lo dejó aturullado.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que Ichigo ya no lo besaba. Su boca iba haciendo un camino por la comisura de sus labios hacia el ángulo de su quijada, sus dientes mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos deshaciendo la hebilla de sus vaqueros.

Cuando la cremallera de Grimmjow crujió como una sentencia de muerte, las manos de Ichigo le abandonaron, siendo inmediatamente reemplazadas por su boca. Mordió sobre su yugular, justo el punto donde latía fervientemente su pulso, descendió por sus clavículas hasta el cuello de su camiseta.

Todo eso mientras él mismo se deshacía de su propia polera, colgándola elegantemente en la percha de gancho que estaba adosada a la madera de la puerta.

 

_Cause baby, oh my, well it's unfair_

_Looking like that, make a gentleman stare_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Feisty!_  
  
My baby, oh my, well it's unfair

_Looking like that, make a gentleman care_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh!_

_Feisty!_

—Ichigo—lo detuvo, falto de aliento.

— ¿Mhm?

—Mi casa. Mi cama.

Los ojos marrones de Ichigo se alzaron de sus pectorales mientras sus manos se detenían a mitad de camino de recorrer los bordes definidos de los músculos de su estómago.

— ¿Qué?—dejó salir, jadeando.

—Si voy a dormir contigo, voy a hacerlo bien—contestó con dificultad. La lujuria llenaba su cabeza de una neblina rojiza a través de la cual era difícil expresarse coherentemente.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?—preguntó el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Grimmjow.

—Pues que voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. Para eso, necesito una cama.


End file.
